A multilayer capacitor, a multilayer electronic component, is formed of a dielectric material, and such a dielectric material may have piezoelectric properties, to thus be synchronized and deformed with a voltage applied thereto.
When a frequency of the applied voltage is within an audio frequency band, displacement of the dielectric material becomes vibrations which may be transferred to a circuit board through solders, and vibrations of the circuit board are thus heard as sound. Such sound is known as acoustic noise.
In a case in which a device is operated in a silent environment, a user may recognize the acoustic noise as abnormal noise and may believe that a fault has occurred in the device. In addition, in a device having an audio circuit, acoustic noise may overlap an audio output, such that quality of the device may be deteriorated.
In addition, in a case in which piezoelectric vibrations of the multilayer capacitor are generated in a high frequency region of 20 kHz or more, separately from the acoustic noise experienced by a user, malfunctioning of various sensors used in information technology (IT) and industrial/electrical component fields may be caused.
Meanwhile, external electrodes of the multilayer capacitor and the circuit board are connected to each other by solders. In this case, the solders are formed in an inclined state at a predetermined height along surfaces of the external electrodes on opposite side surfaces or opposite end surfaces of a capacitor body.
Here, as a volume and a height of the solders are increased, the vibrations of the multilayer capacitor are more easily transferred to the circuit board, such that a magnitude of the generated acoustic noise is increased.